


罗莱| 如何泊岸

by CarmenF



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenF/pseuds/CarmenF
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 5





	罗莱| 如何泊岸

*一条皇帝已死罗未死的if线，很扯淡很碎，随便吃吃

女人是晚间喝酒时遇见的，金色头发，故意涂了很重的烟熏妆，嘴唇上却一无所有。她陪我到房间，只点了一杯酒，什么都没要，可能准备刻意下药。我决定再也不喝这个房间里的一杯水，高登巴姆王朝有很荒唐的后妃，真正把出卖色相做到极致，宫内宫外的男人甚至愿意出重金买她的洗澡水喝掉，认为是神女眷顾，但她明显够不上艳名远播，我选她的仅仅是因为她有一头金发。  
但似乎颜色太浅了，不够深，我应该多挑选一下。我与米达麦亚谈话，我说的确如此，女人和胜利总会在这个王朝的这个时间主动找上门来。米达麦亚让我赶紧闭嘴，说大话小心折寿。  
但总之，这个时间有很多人喝醉，银河帝国的管辖范围内，有千千万万深浅不一的金发，其中不乏美人，就算其中三分之二结了婚，就算奥丁死了一个，那也至少还有一个能被我找到。  
罗严塔尔元帅，那个女人擦掉了口红，显然选色不佳，您要现在就开始吗？  
我对她指了指浴室，先去洗澡。

莱茵哈特皇帝的葬礼规模不大，或者说，面见他棺材的只有少数宫内的官员。皇帝没有友人，莱茵哈特在做元帅时我尚可称呼他为战友，现在莱因哈特皇帝辛辛苦苦拖了三个月，死了，朝内上下却没有人为他拍棺哀哭，众将领都觉得哭泣太过分。人人都在葬礼回顾故事，用泪水的多少量化表示对死者的痛惜之情，皇妃希尔德尚没有当众掉眼泪，皇子太小不会掉眼泪，我更没有余地表示我与莱茵哈特皇帝有很深的感情，到非要痛哭不可的地步。

米达麦亚穿着军礼服匆匆赶来，没有问我吃没吃饭，因为他也一定没吃饭。疾风之狼脸上显示出一种怀疑又困惑的神色，仿佛死的不是皇帝，只不过是他不满一个月大的儿子。我看明白了他的神情，我说，虽诅咒皇嗣罪加一等，但我宁愿死的是……

米达麦亚叫我闭嘴，别说下去，他今天最不想听死这个字。

我一笑，缠紧军礼服里面的黑纱，那终究还是不一样。

米达麦亚说你懂什么，孩子即使他父亲生命的延续，皇帝陛下的即为不可多得的珍宝，未来帝国的明君云云，向我论证孩子时，动作十分激烈，如果不是公众场合，大约至少要给我两脚。

我说言重了，新生命怎么能充当死亡的延续，恐怕，光是明君这一点还未可知……

米达麦亚怒视我，我说贵官平日出生入死，早就习惯有死亡在身侧，他给了我一拳，跟我说今天不一样，所有人都精神紧张，莱茵哈特陛下十分令人崇敬……

我没听完，因为该我献花。我把玫瑰放在开了一条缝的棺木上，潦草地给尸体做个面对面的遗体告别，什么都没想，献完既下台，在队列后想到的竟是早知道要吃早饭，皇帝没有什么珍异宝石，没有金银妆奁，他的领花放在哪里，他要怎么下葬？脸上一片死气，灰黑色的疮斑早晚会爬上脖子和额头，想必用这种体面叫莱因哈特皇帝面见朝臣是不必的，不如给臣下留一条可以窥视君主死亡的小缝，得以一见，就此打住吧。

米达麦亚上去，正直地充满痛惜和缅怀之情，他献花后工工整整鞠了一躬，没有看棺木一眼。正常人都觉得此处不佳，快步离开，披风的后摆甩得把他盖起来。回到队列后，米达麦亚一言不发，我问他怎么了。米达麦亚困惑地揩了揩眼角：罗严塔尔，这八成可能不是真的，我没哭。

我说你当然没哭，你又不是希尔德皇妃。

米达麦亚骂我没良心，莱茵哈特皇帝对你我有知遇之恩…就不该为他哭吗？

此刻队列散了，我故意和米达麦亚同路。皇帝刻意只让几个人来，恐怕担忧他自己在棺材里开见面会，躺成腐烂的水，顺着底板潺潺流下，浇养在玫瑰上，很不讨人喜欢。

我说，眼泪可能不会骗人吧，只能说明还没到那个程度。

我一生参加的葬礼屈指可数，母亲是远近闻名的疯子，让参加她的葬礼变为一种必然。她早已经死僵了，他们找人来把她抬走，关节扭开，颌骨合拢，在面容上敷了厚厚一层脂粉遮盖死亡的青白色。人人来观瞻这种盛大的白事，却不知道她死前抓住玻璃杯，五指成爪，掰都掰不开。他们最终想了个办法，没告诉父亲，一群人把我从卧室支开，打断死人的骨头，把疯子最后的秘密藏进体面的衣裙后面。  
我没去献花，总觉得她会从木盒里跳起来杀了我。那天还下了雪，又轻又冷，一支送葬的队伍这样远去，只有四五个人观礼。我对着墓碑冷笑，踢了一块石头砸在她棺木上，继而低头对墓碑道歉，实在对不起，叨扰您了，请您原谅我的不敬之举…我从不怕鬼魂，因此不怕报复，不怕诅咒爆发。我很少生病，甚至身体健康。我预想过这样成年积累的倒霉爆发会是什么样子，闪电破空而来，想必会一击致命，面目全非，完全不用再担心后事。

与此不同，莱茵哈特皇帝有千万人给他送殡，从前他活着可以和众民打招呼，现在他死了，人人都悼念他。我从军务省开完会回来，碰见莱茵哈特皇帝生前的红头发小侍，他还没回家，神色很是悲哀，靠在绒背椅上哭。他注意我经过，垂下眼睛向我行礼：罗严塔尔元帅…

我向他示意，问他为什么还不回家，红头发小侍立刻拿出手帕擦眼泪：我…我在想莱茵哈特陛下…他是不是不会这么早……如果我照顾他……罗严塔尔元帅，我…

我说不必再讲了，莱茵哈特皇帝陛下的死和你没有关系，你尽心极力，当然人人都知道。

小侍拿手绢擦了擦鼻子，以央求的眼光看我，您真的这样想吗，可是我…

我拍了拍他后背，小孩很瘦，年轻地像一条空心的竹子。我说回去吧，陛下可以留作回忆，但他一定记得你。

外面又下了雨，我回到家擦干头发，对着镜子解开领扣。红头发的小侍不知道我在里面戴了一段黑纱。黑纱是给女人戴的，例如希尔德皇太后。但取一段黑纱实在太过于容易，对死人没有拒绝的余地，活人也不必辩驳，我把东西藏在军服里，除了镜子和我自己，无人知晓。  
通常遗物在远离人本身时，带来的痛苦可能会减轻，因为人不免忘事，但又因为或许是收拾东西，或许是无心之举，毫无防备地撞见旧物，总会遭到迎头痛击。我很明白这样等同于自戕，等同于古地球清教徒的自笞，把长满倒刺的鞭子锁入肉里，真是疯了，但还是留下了。因为我不为莱茵哈特皇帝的死伤心，更不认为这是一件憾事，所以黑纱无关紧要，他递给我的元帅杖更无关紧要。我以什么位置怀念他？我以什么位置要勒令他活下去？没有这种道理。

全国为皇帝服丧的封建法条被废除了，我和很多金发女人上床，她们在酒店房间里点不同的饮料，香槟，威士忌，鸡尾酒，葡萄汁。米达麦亚警告我不要太出格，我从不正面回答他。我不和女人亲吻，不想注视她们的脸，因为我时刻做好了在她们脸上或身上看见莱因哈特皇帝的影子。今天或许是指甲，或许是肩背的形状，是颈项，我从每个人身上拼凑出一点痕迹，作为莱因哈特皇帝曾经在世的证明。但很可惜，我再也没有在她们身上见过皇帝的任何一部分。这种缺憾可以称作一种幸事，使做爱不过是做爱，就和吃饭喝水一样简单；但同时成为一种极大的倒霉事，因为找不到才要继续找下去，我感到既恐惧又安全。  
金发与蓝眼不过是基因决定的，这种基因并不珍异，甚至可以通过技术改造达成一致。只有一次，唯独一次，我在沙龙晚会上碰见背影像莱因哈特皇帝的人。女人头披着黑纱，看不清楚面容，新丧来寻欢作乐。我随意请了她一杯酒，她果然和我在房间见面。女人是棕色卷发，厚厚地从肩头垂下来。她满不在乎地解开胸衣问我：听说罗严塔尔元帅偏爱金发，为什么我今日有幸一见？  
我说不过是传闻，女人都相信传闻吗，十分可惜。

我留下一张皇帝的画像，很小，像文件袋的一半大。小时候贵族都学绘画，不过是出门炫耀的一项技能，在战争年代根本无用。但我还是学了。头一次画一些风景写生，母亲看见我，立刻发疯一样撕碎画布。以至于我认为画里是她的敌人，是魔鬼和死神，把她的灵魂带走。怎么会有母亲真心想让自己的孩子死掉呢？于是我把画当做敌人，母亲疯了，就是画画的错，因此再也不画了。后来我发现她只是想疯而已，和画没有任何关系，和其他没有任何关系，就算把全国的画集中起来烧掉，她也会在第一时间想把我推入火堆。但十分不幸，绘画的热情已经消失殆尽，我的水平依旧很差，只能画出一些模糊的影子，可能是皇帝的影子，可能也不是，但的确是金发无疑。

金发女人赤脚踩在地毯上，只张了张嘴，我说不要说话，擦干净头发，过来。

女人看见我挂在衣服里的黑纱，神情一愣：您这是……

我说不过是我新死了猫，没办法，他只认识我一个人，一辈子没出过门，但熬过很多次病，这次冬天竟然死了。

希尔德皇太后和我见面，我带了一束花去，却叫不上名字，总之是祝福寓意。皇太子在她怀里无知地扭来扭去，发色和莱因哈特皇帝一模一样。我对她行礼，俯下身去向她问好，希尔德手臂上缠了一段黑纱，她是坚强的女人，死了丈夫并不会让她缩手缩脚。她问我一些普通问题，类似于近日怎样，军队如何，有没有什么新鲜事，我恭敬地一一回答，一点都不像谒见。忽然想起米达麦亚对未来储君的一番评论，我看向皇太子时，希尔德问我，听说罗严塔尔元帅因为陛下落泪了，是吗？

我说，不能否认，莱因哈特皇帝陛下功业何其伟大。

希尔德皇后打断我，罗严塔尔元帅，这里并无旁人。

我一笑说，我对陛下只有敬爱与敬佩之情。

我回到家，把金发女人给我留的联系方式随手扔进垃圾桶，穿衣镜沉默地立在床边等我。我解开军服领扣，披风上粘了女人的香水味，统统丢进洗衣机。我取下黑纱，等待自笞的皮带明天继续刺入患处，让我时时保持清醒。这样才能勉强不让皇帝像拉撒路一样从浴室缓缓升起，冷而冰的指头垂下来摸我的脸，挖掉我看见他的那只黑眼睛。


End file.
